1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device, more particularly to a pharyngeal intubation guiding device for guiding insertion of an endotracheal tube into a trachea of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional disposable laryngeal mask airway device 1 is shown to include an airway tube and a cuff connected to one end of the airway tube for facilitating placement of the airway tube into the trachea of a patient. However, this technique requires significant operator skill and experience. Unskilled and emergency insertion may cause injuries to the patient.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional laryngeal medical device 2 disclosed in WO 2007/085664 is shown to include a longitudinal body which is internally divided into two independent conduits 201,202 separately by a central partition. The endotracheal conduit 201 is used for inserting an endotracheal tube, and the viewing conduit 202 is used for viewing the trachea where the endotracheal tube is to be inserted. The endotracheal conduit 201 has upper and lower walls 203,205, and a plurality of side walls 204 extending parallel to the central partition to allow the endotracheal tube to slide through the endotracheal conduit 201 without coming out of such conduit 201 and to allow the subsequent removal of the tube. However, the side walls 204 project from the edges of the upper and lower walls 203,205, and may injure the patient during intubation.